Declaração de Natal
by Squint Girl
Summary: Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.
1. Chapter 1

**Título:** Declaração de Natal

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, Romance, General

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos:** 1/5

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse: **Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

**N/A: **_Olá gente! Nossa, essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo! Bom, não é totalmente minha, tive ajuda de uma das minhas melhores amigas desde a 6ª série, a releal30 ;D_

_Já que o Natal já tá ai, criei vergonha na cara e me prestei a fazer alguma coisa da vida. Sei que não ficou lá essas coisas, mas mesmo assim quis postar. _

_A temporada referente à história eu deixo por conta de vocês, mas posso dizer que é antes da 5ª temporada._

_E não me importo se não gostarem, quero que sejam sinceros! Please!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Era Dezembro, uma semana antes do Natal. Natal. Booth adora essa época do ano, quando brinca com seu filho o quanto os dois quisessem e na hora da ceia, todos se reuniam e comemoravam no apartamento de Temperance. _Temperance_. Sua parceira. Sua melhor amiga. Sua _Bones_. A mulher que ele aprendeu a conviver junto e, com isso, se apaixonou. Sim, Seeley Booth amava Temperance Brennan. E o pior era que ela não sabia, muito menos o quanto.

Ele logo sorriu quando lembrou-se dela, mas de repente também lembrou-se de seu filho, e que nesse Natal ele viajaria com a mãe e o namorado dela. Com o pensamento, o seu sorriso se esvaiu e deu lugar para um rosto meio triste.

Para arejar as ideias, pegou seu celular e discou para _ela._

- Brennan.

- Hey, Bones! O que você está fazendo?

- Ah, olá Booth. Estou catalogando alguns esqueletos do século XVII. Por quê?

- Hm... É que como é Natal, eu ia comprar um presente para o Parker e gostaria que você me acompanhasse. Mas como está ocupada...

Brennan sempre gostava de sair com Booth. O assunto nem precisava ser relacionado ao trabalho que ela ia do mesmo jeito.

- Posso deixar isso para depois. São poucas caixas que faltam.

Em um momento, Booth pensou: '_Ela vai parar de trabalhar só para sair comigo? O que há de errado com ela? Ela nunca faz isso!'_.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou a ela, para confirmar que não estava delirando.

- Sim.

- Ok, Bones – ele sorriu – daqui a 10 minutos estou ai.

- Tudo bem. – ela desligou o telefone, não percebendo que tinha um sorriso em seus lábios.

~X~X~X~

Booth e Brennan chegaram ao shopping e foram direto para a loja de brinquedos.

- Bones, olha só! – Booth apontou na direção de uma prateleira – Parker ia adorar ter esse autorama – falou isso com brilho nos olhos.

Brennan notara que não seria somente Parker que adoraria ter o brinquedo e riu internamente pela infantilidade de Booth.

- Booth, isso só influenciará ele a correr quando ele fosse dirigir um carro, desrespeitar sinais de trânsito e aumentar a probabilidade de atropelar alguém ou...

- Ok, entendi. – disse revirando os olhos – E que tal isso? – Booth indicou um boneco de ação que tinha em mãos uma arma com um dardo que poderia ser atirado.

- Mas Booth – Brennan apontando para o dardo – isso pode causar um acidente, como por exemplo, ele se descuidar e acertar o olho, mesmo que ele não seja mais uma criança muito pequena.

- Então o que você sugere, Bones?

Brennan franze o cenho, pensativa. Então começa a andar pela loja, com um Booth confuso seguindo-a.

Ela passou olhando várias prateleiras sem dizer nada. Até que ela parou e avistou algo.

- Booth, acho que esse seria ótimo. – disse chegando mais perto das caixas.

- Bones, um jogo de montar o corpo humano? O que você quer fazer com meu filho? Transformá-lo em um squint? – logo depois ele deu uma risadinha.

- Olhe, o jogo não é perigoso e, além disso, também ensina sobre como os seres humanos são por dentro e como os órgãos funcionam.

Booth ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos e deu um meio sorriso.

- Bones, que tal fazermos uma aposta? Você leva esse jogo, e eu levarei outra coisa. Veremos qual ele gostará mais. – Booth falou e finalizou com um sorriso - Caso você perder, terá que comer um pedaço de torta – disse lembrando-se que a parceira não gostava de torta.

- Ok. E se você perder... terá que cozinhar para mim na ceia de Natal. Feito?

- Feito – Os dois sorrindo.

Brennan não entendeu bem o porquê da aposta, mas aceitou porque, de uns tempos para cá, notou que quando Booth lhe propunha algo, seja uma conversa ou até uma aposta, sempre saía com algum ensinamento do parceiro. Coisa que deixava, não só ela, mas ele feliz também.

* * *

_**Então, o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Como eu disse, sejam sinceras! Logo, logo estarei postando o próximo capítulo.**_

_**Reviews, please? Ah, come on! Mesmo que seja pra falar mal XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: **Declaração de Natal

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, Romance, General

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos:** 2/5

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse**: Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

**N/A:** _Quis já postar o segundo capítulo, quero saber o que vocês estão achando e assim eu sei como continuar a história._

_Meio que fiquei em dúvida nesse, mas com alguns conselhos da releal30, deu pra fazer. _

_E só pra avisar, foi a re que quis ser má com o Booth kkkk_

_**Paula**__ que bom que você gostou! Nossa, minha primeira review! (fogos de artifício! Uhuh) e eu queria ter a sorte do Parker, que, além de ganhar dois presentes, também vai viajar. Mas que guri sortudo, tchê hahaha_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Como a viagem seria muito longa, Rebecca decidiu ir dois dias antes do Natal.

Antes de embarcarem, ainda em casa, receberam a visita de Booth e Brennan. Foi Parker que abriu a porta.

- Papai! – disse um Parker animado e correndo para os braços do agente.

- E aí, amigão! – falou Booth, ao mesmo tempo em que se abaixava para abraçar o filho.

Entraram, e quando o pequeno avistou-a, correu para ela também.

- Oi, Bones! – gritou, abraçando-a pela cintura.

- Oi, Parker. – disse Brennan com um sorriso.

Booth ficou só olhando enquanto as duas pessoas que mais importavam para ele estavam trocando sorrisos um para o outro, até que ele resolveu falar.

- Filhão, como nós não nos veremos no Natal, vim trazer o seu presente adiantado. – disse no instante em que retirava o braço das costas, segurando um embrulho.

- Ah, pai! Não precisava! – Parker abriu um sorriso, que Brennan percebeu ser muito parecido com o sorriso de Booth, o qual às vezes a deixa sem fôlego.

Abriu ansioso o seu presente e gritou para a mãe que ainda estava arrumando a mala:

- MANHÊÊ! OLHA SÓ! – o loirinho estava com uma expressão muito divertida no rosto e estava se virando para abraçar o pai.

Todos viram o brilho nos olhos castanhos de Parker enquanto tirava o seu novo carrinho de controle remoto da caixa. Entretanto, Brennan ainda não tinha entregado o seu presente.

- Parker – ela começou – eu também trouxe um presente pra você.

Ela entregou a ele e fitou-o para saber se ele iria gostar ou não. Quando Parker retirou o papel de embrulho, ele olhou fixamente para a caixa do jogo, onde mostrava uma grande imagem de duas crianças montado uma réplica do corpo humano. Como ele não dissera nada, ela achou que não lhe agradou. Booth se virou para ela.

- Eu avisei – disse em um tom baixo e com cara debochada.

Parker então deixou a caixa do jogo ao lado do carrinho.

- Obrigado, Bones! Realmente não precisava! – falou, abraçando a antropóloga novamente, mas agora pelo pescoço, já que antes ela havia se abaixado para lhe entregar o presente.

Booth continuava com um sorriso de deboche na cara, que logo sumiu quando ele percebeu que seu filho não deu mais atenção ao seu presente, mas sim ao de Bones.

- Bones, você acertou em cheio! Eu ia pedir um para minha mãe. Desde que fui ao Instituto eu comecei a querer um. – contou Parker, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia a parte esquelética do boneco, ligando o rádio e a ulna ao úmero.

- Ei, filhão, olha só! Como é rápido esse carrinho e como ele faz as curvas! – mas logo desiste de persuadi-lo quando notou que ele nem tinha o escutado direito. E então olhou para Brennan. Agora era ela que estava sorrindo.

~X~X~X~

Na volta para casa, depois de se despedirem de Parker, Rebecca e o namorado no aeroporto, Brennan se virou para ele, abriu um sorrisinho e disse:

- Tenho certeza que você cozinha muito bem.

Booth pareceu meio confuso com o comentário, mas logo se lembrou do que combinou que teria que fazer caso perdesse a aposta. Então virou o volante, dobrando em uma esquina, seguindo rumo ao supermercado, com uma antropóloga ainda sorridente sentada no lado do passageiro.

* * *

_**Gostaram? É, eu sei, ficou uma 'coisa'.**_

_**Se alguém acha o contrário (e lógico que vai ter ninguém), manifeste-se com uma review agora ou cale-se para sempre! Hahaha XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: **Declaração de Natal

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, Romance, General

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos:** 3/5

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse: **Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

**N/A:** _Bah, esse capítulo ficou um pouco maior do que os outros. Fiquei muito inspirada nesse (milagre, Senhor!), comecei a escrever ele e não parei mais, vish. XD E de repente me deu um bug no meu cérebro, trancou tudo! Ainda bem que a re me ajudou com o final do capítulo (ufa...)_

_Já tenho ideias para o próximo, mas ainda estou em dúvida em como vai acontecer a tal declaração. Espero que gostem! ;D_

_**Paula**__ é, vamos ver se Booth é tão bom na cozinha como parece kkkkk / __**Camila**__ obrigada por ter gostado tanto assim, isso me deixa muito, muito feliz! / __**Mikaelly**__ desde que eu tive a idéia do 'mico' que o Booth teria que fazer, quisemos fazer ele perder para acontecer, não teria muita graça se ele ganhasse e a Brennan comer a torta, né? Ou será que teria? Humm... Interessante... ~le ideia para outra fic appears~ kkkkkk tá, parei kkkkk_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

A noite no dia 24 estava chegando e Booth já estava terminando o jantar com a ajuda de Brennan.

Ele parou um momento para observá-la. Ele nunca vira ela fazendo alguma tarefa doméstica antes. Para ele, ela estava muito bonita, mesmo que ainda não tivesse se arrumado. Um coque, uma blusa simples, uma calça jeans e um par de sapatilhas. '_Linda'_ pensou ele. E a luz meio amarelada da cozinha dava a pele delicada um tom dourado, tornando-a quase perfeita.

Percebendo que estava sendo observada, Brennan olhou para ele, e ele pode ver aquelas esferas azuis que ele tanto adorava.

- O que foi, Booth? – ela perguntou, encarando ele, que estava com uma cara meio boba.

- Nada. – murmurou, recuperando a consciência.

Ele estava confuso. Ele não entendia. Após tantos relacionamentos que teve, como uma mulher, que vive em um mundo completamente diferente do dele, poderia deixá-lo assim?

Depois de colocar o peru no forno, levar as saladas e os pratos à mesa e limpar tudo, ainda tinha tempo de sobra para os dois se arrumarem.

- Vá você primeiro. – Brennan falou – Ainda tenho coisas para fazer. Vá.

Booth então seguiu para o fundo do corredor, entrou no banheiro e, enquanto fechava a porta mirava Brennan, que continuava no mesmo lugar. Os dois sentiram alguma coisa no estomago quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Booth tinha um palpite sobre a roupa que ela usaria. Um vestido vermelho um pouco abaixo dos joelhos, com um pequeno decote com babado em forma de V e um salto não muito alto, da mesma cor que o vestido. Ele era um pouco justo contra a parte de cima do corpo e era mais soltinho à medida que descia, mas marcava muito bem as curvas de Brennan. E era nisso que ele ficara pensando durante o rápido banho. O quão linda ela ficava com aquele vestido, e imagens da primeira vez que ele a viu vestindo-o lhe vieram a mente. Fechou os olhos e pôde ver claramente. Ela andando até ele, sorrindo e dando uma voltinha para ele e saber se estava tudo bem, parecendo uma adolescente de 15 anos.

Ainda com aquelas imagens na cabeça, saiu do banheiro e tratou de se arrumar no quarto de hóspedes, enquanto Brennan tomava seu banho.

E ele estava certo. Ela colocou o tal vestido e o salto também. Além disso, Brennan tinha feito uma maquiagem básica, mas que realçava sua pele clara e amarrou o cabelo em forma de um coque, deixando algumas mexas onduladas caídas.

Quando Booth mirou-a com o olhar, parecia que perdera a voz. Brennan estava tão linda que ele teve que se segurar para não chegar mais perto e tocá-la, sentir o perfume que emanava dela.

Mas logo o momento foi quebrado pelo som da campainha, indicando que os convidados haviam chegado.

Mesmo com a chegada das visitas, eles ficaram se encarando. Brennan andou até a porta, ainda olhando para Booth e então virou-se para abri-la. Deu um passo para trás quando sentiu um vulto vir para cima dela, abraçando-a.

- Ei, querida! Tudo bem? Você está linda! – falou Angela logo depois e foi seguida por seu namorado, Hodgins, que abraçou Brennan também.

- Estou sim, entrem e obrigada. – disse ela abrindo mais a porta para que todos passassem.

- Vejo que está bem mesmo. – disse a artista sorrindo maliciosamente quando viu Booth parado no meio da sala.

Booth estava usando uma calça jeans escura meio larga nas pernas, uma camisa azul-marinha que contornava os braços musculosos e calçando um par de sapatos preto.

- Oi pra você também. – Ele esboçou um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios, parecendo meio incomodado com o comentário, tentando desvilhenciar-se do momento embaraçoso.

- Oi, filha. – Max abraçou-a.

- Ah, oi, pai. Que bom que veio. – disse Brennan sorrindo.

- Podem se sentar à mesa, já está tudo pronto. – comentou Brennan logo depois que todos se cumprimentaram.

~X~X~X~

Tudo ocorria bem, com várias risadas e conversas sobre o trabalho, alguns acontecimentos e como estava delicioso o jantar que Booth preparou. Mas entre essas conversas, Angela e Max perceberam os olhares que Booth lançava para cima de Brennan, às vezes sem que ela notasse. Sweets, que estava sentado do lado de Hodgins, não pôde deixar de notar também e murmurou '_Interessante'_ como sempre quando detectava algo entre os dois, coisa que deixava Booth irritado, mas dessa vez, ele nem ouvira.

Terminaram o jantar, trocaram os presentes e ainda ficaram conversando um pouco, sentados na sala de estar e tomando vinho. No fim, passava da meia-noite e Cam resolveu ir por causa de Michelle e foi seguida por Sweets, Angela e Hodgins. Max também iria. Mas antes de ir embora, a artista não poderia deixar de comentar.

- Aproveite bem a sua noite. – falou baixo o suficiente para que só Brennan escutasse, olhou para Booth e novamente sorriu maliciosa, empurrando Hodgins para a saída.

O pai da antropóloga também pronunciou-se.

- Juízo vocês dois, hein. – disse, deixando o agente de boca aberta, perplexo.

~X~X~X~

Todos foram embora, exceto Booth.

- Vou te ajudar com a louça. – disse indo em direção à cozinha.

- Não precisa, Booth. Você já cozinhou, não tem que fazer isso também. – falou Brennan chegando perto de onde ele estava.

- Mas o jantar era parte da aposta. A louça não. Mesmo assim vou te ajudar. – disse com aquele sorriso charmoso característico dele, fazendo Brennan sorrir também.

Então os dois recolheram tudo e foram para a cozinha. Brennan lavava, enquanto Booth secava e guardava.

Em um instante, à medida que foram fazendo a tarefa, ela deixou um prato cair perto de seus próprios pés. Quando viu o objeto se espatifar no chão, logo tratou de juntar os cacos, seguida por Booth. Entretanto, no meio da função, Brennan se cortou.

- Bones, você está bem? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

- Sim, estou bem. Só foi um corte superficial. – respondeu ao mesmo tempo em que se erguia e ficava de pé.

Booth também levantou-se. Os olhares então se encontram de novo, sem perceber que seus rostos estavam muito próximos um do outro, aproximando-se um pouco mais. E mais uma vez a campainha toca, fazendo com que os dois mirassem a porta, cortando o momento.

O agente andou até a porta enquanto a antropóloga continuava na cozinha, segurando a mão machucada, mirando seus olhos em Booth. Quando ele viu pelo olho mágico da porta quem era, soltou um grunhido com um pouco de raiva. Era Sweets.

- Desculpe, esqueci minhas luvas. – disse o psicólogo sorrindo sem jeito e entrou. – Não estou interrompendo nada, não é? – perguntou olhando de Brennan para Booth, mas quando olhou para homem, seu olhar demonstrou receio, pois Booth parecia que iria atacá-lo a qualquer momento.

- Não. – respondeu Brennan observando o rosto do parceiro.

- Então eu já vou indo. – falou Sweets rapidamente, segurando o par de luvas e indo em direção à porta o mais rápido que pode.

Depois que a porta se fechou, os dois outra vez se encararam por alguns instantes. Booth dando alguns passos para onde Brennan estava.

- Eu vou ao banheiro lavar minha mão. – disse Brennan finalmente e se dirigindo ao corredor do apartamento.

- Deixa que eu te ajudo com o curativo. – Booth deu mais alguns passos em sua direção.

- Não, não precisa, Booth. – murmurou sem mirá-lo, andando para a porta no fim do corredor.

Booth ficou ali parado por certo tempo. Sabia que ela não se sentia segura sobre seus próprios sentimentos. Portanto, caso quisesse tê-la além de só sua parceira, e é claro que queria, teria que ir devagar com o assunto. Mas ele também sabia que ela era uma pessoa que gostava de ir direto ao ponto, então ele ficou confuso.

Brennan sabia o que iria acontecer na cozinha, há poucos minutos atrás, e ela queria que acontecesse. Porém seu cérebro tão racional a fez pensar que não era certo, pois eles eram parceiros, _amigos_, e ela achava que se relacionasse romanticamente com Booth e depois brigassem, perderiam tudo o que eles têm agora e as coisas não ficariam ruins só entre eles, mas entre todos da equipe do Jeffersonian. _'Nós somos o centro'_ lembrou-se dele falando essas mesmas palavras.

– E o centro deve permanecer firme. – disse em um sussurro, após lavar e fazer um simples curativo na sua mão, olhando-se no espelho. – Eu não posso fazer isso... Não posso... – e então ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir...

* * *

_**Realmente nos inspiramos! Quatro páginas do Word! Nunca me empenhei tanto em um texto, nem nas redações da escola e acho que a re também não :P **_

_**Se alguém ainda estiver lendo, deixa uma review vai? Isso me deixa tão feliz que vocês não têm ideia!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Título: **Declaração de Natal

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, Romance, General

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos:** 4/5

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse: **Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

**N/A: **_Oiiee! Comecei a escrever esse capítulo às cegas, sabia pra onde ir, porém não 'como'... Foi realmente dureza, já que agora eu e a re temos tido pouco contato, só pelo face mesmo :/_

_Mas agora ele está pronto! E como sempre, espero que gostem ^_^_

_**Paula**__ sempre gostei das 'indiretas' que os personagens fazem, às vezes é como se nos víssemos na TV, porque qual fangirl nunca pensou alguma coisa a mais da sua otp, não é? E, realmente, é sacanagem mesmo parar nessa hora kkkkkkkkk / __**Mikaelly**__ que bom que está amando! Talvez eu escreva uma fic com a Brennan comendo uma torta, já que o Booth insiste tanto, que tal? / __**Mi**__ claro que vamos continuar! Eu e a re estamos a todo vapor, mesmo com as festividades de fim de ano, então não se preocupe, ok? / __**ale2695**__ nossa! Da Colômbia! :O Obrigada por gostar, tomara que continue gostando :)_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

"_[...] – Eu não posso fazer isso... Não posso... – e então ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir..."._

Brennan logo tratou de mirar a porta pelo espelho, não queria fazer nenhum movimento brusco caso fosse um desconhecido entrando, já que nem sequer tinha ouvido uma batida na porta. Ou será que ouviu? Ela não sabe, pois estava ocupada de mais com seus pensamentos.

Somente viu a porta aberta, nada mais. Até que em um momento viu algo se mexer.

- Bones, você está bem? – perguntou Booth calmo, colocando somente a cabeça para dentro do banheiro.

Brennan soltou o ar dos pulmões, mesmo sem saber que o estava prendendo. Virou o rosto devagar para encará-lo.

- Bones, você está bem? – perguntou ele novamente, entrando de vez no banheiro e dando um passo em direção a ela, preocupado.

Ela não sabia o que responder. Brennan estava mal, mas não queria contar a ele e deixá-lo ainda mais preocupado. Entretanto, se mentisse e dissesse que estava tudo bem, ele não iria acreditar. Booth sempre diz que ela não sabe mentir.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou abaixando a cabeça para não fitá-lo.

- Bones, o que houve? – perguntou, chegando mais perto dela agora.

Brennan não respondeu nada. _'O que dizer a ele? Dizer que o amo? E se eu não for a pessoa certa pra ele? E se nós tivermos um relacionamento romântico e eu estragar tudo depois?'_ pensou ela. Continuou sem falar nada, apenas olhando para o chão. Até ver os pés de Booth próximos aos seus.

Booth ergueu o queixo dela com um dedo. A luz do banheiro era fraca, mas ele podia ver muito bem as lágrimas descendo lentamente pelo belo rosto da parceira. Então ele ergueu um pouco mais o queixo dela, para que ela o encarasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

- Bones, olhe para mim e me diga o que aconteceu. – disse em um tom meio autoritário, não muito alto para não assustá-la, ele não queria que ela se fechasse para ele.

Brennan então levantou os olhos e o fitou. Quando ela mirava aqueles olhos castanhos, ela sentia-se segura, protegida, capaz de fazer qualquer coisa... Não naquele momento. Ele estava tão perto, e ela queria tanto expressar o que sentia por ele... Mas tinha medo._ Medo_. Medo de perder tudo... Desde que se deu conta que amava aquele homem, o medo a persegue. E, provavelmente, ele a seguiria pelo resto da vida se ela não fizesse alguma coisa. Mas não agora. Brennan mal sabia _como_ e _o que_ fazer.

- Bones, fale comigo. Por favor! – Booth falou com tom já desesperado, segurando o rosto da antropóloga com as duas mãos.

Brennan sentiu um leve choque quando ele a tocou no rosto. Um toque muito bem-vindo. Porém ela sabia que não podia se entregar a ele. _'Agora não'_ ão retirou as mãos do agente de seu rosto e foi o mais rápido que pode para o corredor.

- Temperance, explique agora o que está havendo com você. – disse em tom enérgico quando a alcançou na sala.

Ela virou-se lentamente, com uma mão na cabeça, parecendo que estava colocando as ideias no lugar. Então Brennan encarou-o.

- Eu só preciso de um tempo sozinha, Booth. Só isso. – murmurou.

Booth entendia como o cérebro de Brennan funcionava. Talvez fosse o único, com exceção de Angela, mas mesmo assim, era o que mais entendia ela. Quando ela quer espaço, dê a ela, mas deixe bem claro que não a deixará realmente, que sempre estará ao lado dela, fisica ou metaforicamente.

Ele soltou um grande suspiro e deu alguns passos na direção dela e agradeceu mentalmente por ela não tentar fugir de novo.

- Ok, Bones, mas amanhã eu vou voltar e você vai me explicar tudo. Está bem? – disse em tom suave.

Dessa vez quem suspirou foi ela.

- Ok, Booth. Amanhã.

Então ele pegou o seu casaco e foi em direção à porta, abriu-a, mas não saiu. Não sem antes se despedir de sua parceira.

- Feliz Natal, Bones. – falou meneando um pouco a cabeça, com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

- Feliz Natal, Booth. – disse também com um pequeno sorriso.

Assim que ele fechou a porta, ela sentou-se na poltrona perto dela, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e levando as mãos até o rosto.

Booth entrou no carro, mas não deu a partida. Apenas olhou para cima até avistar a janela da amada. Ele precisava entender o porquê do comportamento de Brennan.

'_O que será que está aconteceu com ela? Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz? Que eu disse? Em um momento estávamos lavando os pratos sem problema nenhum e alguns minutos depois ela está chorando no banheiro e querendo que eu vá embora? Ela nunca fez isso, nem quando os casos mexeram com ela, nem quando o pai e o irmão voltaram! Definitivamente tem algo muito errado com ela, e eu preciso ajudá-la. Mas não hoje. Amanhã.'_ pensou ele.

Quando viu que a luz tinha se apagado, ele deu a partida no carro e se foi para casa ainda com aqueles pensamentos. A noite seria longa, não só para ele, mas para ela também. E, provavelmente, nenhum dos dois conseguiria dormir tranquilamente.

* * *

_**Mesmo a história sendo o Booth fazendo a tal declaração, nós quisemos mostrar um pouco do que Brennan sente também. Não é só ele que está apaixonada, não é? E também não quisemos colocar eles juntos agora, seria muito rápido, principalmente para a Brennan :/**_

_**Reviews, please? :D**_

_**E Feliz Ano Novo!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Título: **Declaração de Natal

**Autora: **Squint Girl (Lanna) ft. releal30 (Renata)

**Categoria: **Bones, B&B, Romance, General

**Classificação: **PG-13

**Capítulos:** 5/5

**Completa: **Sim

**Sinopse: **Ele estava louco por ela, mas não sabia como contar. E agora tem a oportunidade perfeita para isso.

**N/A:** _Pessoas! Desculpa a demora, é que não consegui mais falar com a re, meio que tive que me virar sozinha nesse :P A gente queria escrever só um capítulo e no fim estamos no quinto! :O hahaha Mas é tão bom escrever, não é? Mas não quero prolongar muito, esse será o último capítulo, então, vamos nessa!_

**_~Eu modifiquei a declaração do Booth, porque aposto que ninguém tinha gostado da outra ;)~_**

_**Mi**__ calma guria, não precisa ficar desesperada hehe / __**Mikaelly**__ eu pensei em fazer devagar desde o início por causa da Brennan e porque eu queria que a fic fosse fiel à série, ou que ao menos a história ficasse parecida com os episódios e com os momentos entre eles. E com a ajuda da re eu consegui ^_^_

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ele mal dormiu, mesmo assim, Booth levantou-se cedo, arrumou-se, tomou um café rápido e foi logo para o apartamento de Brennan.

Quando chegou lá, bateu a porta e nada. Bateu mais uma vez e nada. Já preocupado, bateu mais forte e logo ouviu a voz da parceira, meio sonolenta.

- Bom dia, Bones. - disse ele sorrindo quando ela abriu a porta, fazendo Brennan sorrir também.

- Bom dia, Booth.

- Posso? - apontou para dentro.

- Ah, desculpe, acabei de levantar.

- Eu te acordei? - perguntou sem jeito enquanto Brennan fechava a porta.

- Não, não, já estava acordada, mas ainda estava deitada. - falou com um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

- Mesmo assim, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. Mas, por que você veio? Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Brennan, um pouco preocupada.

- Não, não aconteceu nada. - disse balançando a cabeça em sinal de negação. - Lembra que eu disse que viria hoje? Eu queria saber o porquê de você ter ficado daquele jeito ontem. Fiquei preocupado. - e isso era nítido em seu olhar.

Eles estavam no meio da sala, se encarando. Brennan moveu nenhum músculo, e Booth fez o mesmo. Somente os olhos movimentavam-se. Ele verificando cada centímetro do rosto de sua amada antropóloga, tentando lê-la. Era difícil, pois Brennan se escondia atrás de uma parede que ela construiu ao longo dos anos para se proteger do mundo. Mas para Booth, era fácil atravessá-la. Ele a conhecia bem. Quase tão bem quanto Angela, ou até mais. Nesse tempo em que trabalharam juntos, ele aprendeu muito com ela, e ela também aprendeu com ele. Quanto mais Booth descobria sobre Brennan, mais ele se apaixonava. Nesses últimos tempos, ele a desejou ainda mais e prometeu a si mesmo que faria qualquer coisa para tê-la. O fato é que o agente sabia o que fazer. Agora ele sabia. Uma coisa que ele deveria ter feito lá no início.

A antropóloga começou a dar alguns passos pelo cômodo, sem mirar o rosto de Booth, parecendo que iria dizer algo. Talvez uma justificativa...

'_Eu posso estragar tudo depois... Eu não posso fazer isso! Não posso! Eu não quero magoá-lo!'_

Chegou um momento em que Brennan ficou de costas para ele. Booth só a olhando. Ela parou por um instante, ainda de costas para o agente.

- Bones, me conte. Sabe que pode confiar em mim. - disse em tom baixo e calmo, tentando deixá-la confortável para se abrir com ele.

Brennan não se mexia. Parecia uma estátua. Estava paralisada. Não tinha ideia do que fazer e nem o que dizer. Não sabia como fugir da situação. Estava desesperada. Coisa que estava evidente para Booth. Então ele chegou mais perto dela, colocou suas mãos nos ombros da parceira e a virou para que ela o olhasse.

As esferas azuis estavam tão aflitas... Seus corpos tão perto um do outro... O desejo de Booth tomando conta de si... Ele nem teve tempo de pensar e já estava a beijando. Um beijo delicado, mas que dizia tudo o que ele queria dizer.

Brennan não se assustou quando ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela. Na verdade, uma parte dela queria que Booth fizesse isso há tempos. Já a outra, achava que isso era tudo um erro e que perderiam tudo depois.

Depois de alguns segundos, Booth se afastou milímetros suficientes para ver o rosto da bela mulher a sua frente. O primeiro passo foi dado. Agora ele não pode hesitar, precisa continuar até o fim.

- Bones, - começou devagar, olhando para o par de olhos mais lindos que ele já vira, segurando o rosto angelical com as duas mãos. - fui eu que coloquei a tal linha entre nós. Faz um tempo que sinto uma coisa quando eu olho pra você. - ele faz uma pequena pausa, mas logo continua - Antigamente não sentia, eu acho, mas tenho certeza de que nunca senti isso por outra mulher.

Brennan ficou atordoada, arregalando um pouco seus orbes azuis. Tentou falar algo, mas Booth levantou a mão para impedi-la.

- Desde que te vi, sabia que teríamos algum futuro. Sei que não acredita em destino, mas isso iria acontecer, mais cedo ou mais tarde. - e Booth para uns segundos para respirar um pouco - Nesses 4 anos que trabalhamos juntos, mesmo tendo vários momentos felizes com você, foi uma tortura pra mim. Passei o tempo todo ao seu lado, mas nunca como eu quis. Vejo você sair com vários homens que você conhece há pouco tempo e que não sabem nada de você. Por que não dá uma chance para um cara que conhece tudo sobre você e que te ama de verdade?

Novamente Brennan fica estática. Este é um dos raros momentos que ela não sabia o que falar, o que fazer.

O agente a sua frente respirou fundo.

- Eu sei que você tem problemas com seus sentimentos. Eu sei que você tem medo de perder o que temos. Eu sei que você não quer me magoar. Eu sei várias coisas... - Booth respirou fundo de novo. - A única coisa que eu não sei é se o amor que eu sinto por você é recíproco.

Brennan abriu um pouco mais os olhos, com expressão de espanto. Não pelo fato de ele dizer que a ama, mas pelas palavras dele... Elas mexeram muito com ela. "... _Eu não consegui mais aguentar... Por que não dá uma chance para um cara que conhece tudo sobre você e que te ama de verdade?... Eu não sei é se o amor que eu sinto por você é recíproco...'_

Booth ainda esperava pela resposta. Não precisava ser exatamente palavras, poderia ser um gesto com a cabeça ou até um sorriso... Mas Brennan ainda continuou parada, e isso o estava assustando. Até que viu algo brilhante cair dos olhos dela.

- Bones, se quiser que eu vá embora, tudo bem. Eu vou entender. - disse ele com dor no peito. Ele não queria ir embora. Ele queria ficar ali, com ela.

- Não, não quero que você vá! - falou Brennan em um tom mais alto do que ela quis. E então o abraçou forte, segurando-o pelos ombros e colocando sua cabeça em um deles. Booth também a abraçou.

- Ok, eu não vou. Mas você ainda não me disse... - então Brennan ergueu o rosto para ele, confusa. - Se o amor que eu sinto por você é recíproco.

A antropóloga não conseguia dizer nada. Em resposta a dúvida dele, ela deu um leve sorriso e o beijou de volta, desistindo da ideia que perderiam tudo e criando coragem para ficarem juntos. Um beijo mais rápido do que o anterior, mas com quase a mesma intensidade. Não existia resposta melhor para ele.

Logo após o acontecido, eles ficaram com as testas apoiadas uma na outra, fitando os olhos um do outro.

- Feliz Natal, Bones. - disse ele sussurrando.

- Feliz Natal, Booth. - falou ela no mesmo tom.

* * *

_**Ai gente, a história acaba por aqui! Por favor, não fiquem tristes kkk**_

_**Gostei muito de escrevê-la e acho que a re também gostou! Gostei também das reviews, muito obrigada!**_

_**Quem sabe, em um próximo feriado, eu não faça mais uma fic? Talvez coloque a ideia da Mikaelly sobre a torta, quem sabe ^_^**_

_**Beijos e inté mais :***_


End file.
